nicktoonsunitefandomcom-20200213-history
NickToons:reunte cutsenes
cutscene 1 (at the spa in hermit crab village) spongebob:come on ZIM the water is fine. ZIM: no! i`m not GETING in hot water patrick: it`s just hot spring it will make you feel really good ZiM: i`m going to the steam room,so i won`t burn danny:the water isn't that hot Zim:that's not what i mean! dr. neo cortex:DAMNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Gaz:i can hear you guys now shut up! Squidward:what she said. spongebob,patrick,danny:oh yeah. Old hermit crab: get dress there's trouble,in the village fully dressed come out from the spa,to see Timmy,cosmo,wanda,fighting the monkeys in the village. spongebob:let help them zim,patrick,gaz,danny:right Squidward:ahh! help,i been kidnapp by monkeys,oh and helppppppppp! Spongebob:don`t worry squidward i will save you,this look like a job for danny and me come on danny let`s go and save squidward. Danny fenton:yes let`s go and save squidward, spongebob danny and spongebob:(spongebob and danny are runing to save squidward.) Danny fenton: (in slowmotion,)look out spongebob. spongebob:ahhhhhh!,more monkeys. Pikachu:pikaaaaaaachu! monkeys:ahhhhhhhhh! (and the monkeys fall down like a house of cards) Danny fenton:what was that,something was trying to save us,or someone was helping us to stop them from take over the village and their,evil plan. Tak:look they`re someone in the tree,and his pet. the mystery person:gaps,and he say to his people,run! The mystery people:right! Spongebob:let`s get them. danny:ok let`s split all us,in to three teams,ok you cosmo and sam mansion and zim will ahead them off at the past,and me and spongebob and gaz will plan an ambush at them,tak,timmy,wanda,you will get the people from the village out of here,and plese tell me if there are monkeys are comeing back. tak,timmy,wanda:okkkkkkk,(and patrick farts). nicktoons:comeon you guys let`s get them,right.(and the nicktoons and the mystery people,runing on the road and up the hill and mountains.) spongebob,danny fenton,gaz:ok,they're comeing this way,ok now!(and traps were on,on the road but the mystery people went over the traps and the traps turn on the nicktoons and hurts so much.) spongebob:its no use will never get them,there to far away from us,how do we stop them. danny:don't worry i got ghost powers and i will stop them,oh forget it and take this,(and danny use his ghost powers and heading them off at the pass and throw it in the air) may: ash look out! ash ketchum:ahhhhhhhh!,owwwwwwwwww!. Iris:ash!,are you ok. dr. neo cortex:yeah! are you? (Iris slaps dr. neo cortex in the face.) ash ketchum: im ok ahhh!. iris:ash your much hurt crash:(gibberish) clian:iris is right you are hurt you take it easy,you will rest now go to sleep ash: yes i will rest and brock cary my arms brock:okkkkk? iris,dr cortex, nina,cilan,may,brock,max,kara,piakchu,erik,seth,mel,rion,adam,johnny test,susan and mary test,rory,erica,sarah,ethan,benny,benny grandmother,quest,anna maht,way,graer,lord spite,ogun,decit,the katastrophe brothers: all right all ready come on lets get out here. crash(exasperated) dr.cortex, nina, brock,iris,clian:right!(and the nicktoons and the mystery people keep runing out of the mountains and on to the jungle and brock holding ash when may and brock trip on a rock and may and brock her bandana and ash's hat leave them behind.) may:oh no we forgot ash's hat and my bandana we must have left them their we all have to go back for them. clian: we can go back for them,but right now we all have biger promlem up a head ,a portal step away from it or it will suck you in,(and the mystery people saying help,and they when in the portal,and the portal closes and nowhere to be Seen.) spongebob:no they're gone they're all gone!. Spongebob:danny back me up here,their was mystery people in the jungle and they're gone. sam mansion:you guys i think i found something,it is a bandana and hat with a logo and let's get back to the village,and let's go find the other's,i wonder what happed to all the people and others?. Spongebob:look it tak,and he is ok. tak: we got the village evacuate the people are retreat to the,mawgu lair and listen do you hear that. spongebob: sound like an army of monkeys are heading to the village,now's a better time to hide or the an army of monkeys comeing to the village to takeover. tak.hurry hide in the bushes. danny:one at a time,ok comeon you guys get in hurry or the monkeys will see us,well the is taked over by monkeys ,but will,get back the village until we unite with the mystery people if we could find them,come on you guys let's get's out of here. spongebob:(and spongebob and timmy turner hits each other,)owwwwwww!timmy and wanda and Cosmo,your ok. timmy: do you guys found something. Danny: well we got two objects a hat and a bandana. wanda and Cosmo: no time to talk,to each other let's get out of here. (to be continued) cutscene 2 spongebob:are you ok,you guys Timmy:yes were ok sponge bob (Sandy,samantha,Larry the lobster,and,mr krabs come pass a portal.) sandy: we came help. Spongebob:to the mawgu lair. TAK: OK what is going on,one say we all left our worlds and were in the spa swimming in pool until the village under attack by monkeys,and another attack was from those mystery people and got away from us,and we got their hat and bandana,and a new villan name ape and his army has reunite with our villans from other worlds,so what is going on. Jimmy:i think i know what is going on here,you see we not have unite with the mystery people,and not now,but i put a beacon on their people and will find them.And the syndicate has reunite once again and their they have a new name's ape and i think our old villans are back for revenge for defeating them the and they reunite to and their up to something a it's not going to be good for us. danny:so what you are saying is we got something from those mystery people and we got a new villan has reunite,with the evil syndicate from our older villans finbarr calamitous,plankton,vald,denzle crocker,mawgu,prehistoricuis,reptar,plankton,dr blowhole,the ticker,Udon,the bubble poppin'boys,Finbarr calamitous,Beautiful gorgeous,Baby eddie,anti cosmo and anti wanda,evil hanna,evil benny,bree and sloane Blackburn,and team rocket,team magma,hunter j,black tulp,team galactic,team plasma,the serpentine,savio,hans,clemson,rhonda,lulu,jesse,debbie dazzle,,annie,older nurse,stephanie,jack'm crazyfish,vampire punk,gord,blingbling boy,evil jimmy clone,the trade federation,karen 2,moth,jewel triplets gang,Atomic flounder,jumbo shrimp,tatteltale strangler,victor and moriz,and more our old villans on our hands. tak: i got goodnews and badnews the badnews is that a army of monkeys,has taken over the village and we haven found our friends but will find them yet,and our old friends and the prehistoricuis alliance are joining the fight. sandy: hi pip and oits and bessy,hi kitty katwell and duley puppy,hi fanboy and chumchum,hi dani fenton,hi mega the sloth and wooly and dire the wolf and shortey the bear,hi thornberrys,and hi hiiiii? Where are the others. all: i don't know?,and what is going on!. fanboy:so let me get this,strait the evil syndicate has reunite with ape and they are makeing something and it's. all:not going to be good!,we know!.A dani:but no matter,what we have to stop this but we have to deal with our villans again. tucker:you guys i think that the mystery people that went in a portal,and they are heading to your world,danny and they're static in our tv,and they're a hand reaching to me and it's pulling me in!,oh and help!.( ahhhhhhhhhhhhh,and tucker went in to the portal and the portal closes.) Danny fenton: tucker? Where are you,are you under the table no but where is he. Spongebob squarepants: you guys i think where he is. vlad:hello nicktoons,(and vald uses his evil laugh for an a role.) Vald: well hello danny i have your friend,mind control with your family if you want see your family again come to my mansion,or you will never see your family again,(and uses his evil laugh again and the sceen went off.) spongebob:im ready,im ready let's go save and find in amity park,(and the nicktoons went in the portal room and they open the portal,and they went in and the portal.) may:(and the portal was open,in amity park and all went out of the portal and hit a sign and that hurt.)oh you guys i think were in amity park,and someone is coming and hide you guys. the mystery people:(and they make holes on the land and they went under and they are hide,one of vald minions are finding people. misty: you guys it feels damp down here i think ah ah ah!. Rion:hurry someone shut her mouth or else,someone will hear us. Misty: ah,ah,ah,ah!,ah,ah,choo!. Vald`s minion: so they`re in the city,(and one of vald`s minions went in to the city to find some people and he is gone.) seth: he won`t be looking for all of us any,more and so we went to find something to make ash,all better.u nya:hello,is any one here. kai:do you think that vald is back for back payback. iris:yeah he is! dr. neo cortex:(stares at iris)shes pretty. (iris slaps cortex again) iris: i will marry you eventually. Ash ketchum:(and he was much and was hurt every where.) brock:um!you guys i think where to go and we need to go to fentons network,and ash was hurt everywhere and we need to go. iris:yup we need to go!. Dr. Neo cortex: wait up! Johnny test:well it is block by the syndicate and we need to go on the top,are you with me!. Nya:were in but don't make a sound. Dawn:look you guys,it's vald and he is stole fenton's inventions and bring them to the ghost world!. Erica,sarah,ethan,jane,rory,benny,benny's grandmother,ash who is still hurt,cilan,iris,may,tracey,may,brock,may,max,crash,kara,adam,rion,seth,erik,melosa,eden,tony jones,asoka tano,anakin skywalker,captain rex,wild kratts kids,lord spite,decit,ogun,nya,jay,zane,cole,kai,cg,ethan,emily,luis,nina cortex,dr cortex,crash bancoot,anna maht,quest,prince nestor,way,graer,gatling,the dragon buster and the spider riders:let us see!,no let me,you guys take turns.they went down and down and they went on the parachute and they got captured by the syndicate and taken to vald's mansion and the walker prison. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were here at vald's mansion and they were here and no one was here,but it was a trap.and vald was here a said too the nicktoons. Vald:well well well if is the nicktoons,what are you doing here?. Danny:what are you and the syndicate are up too and where are the mystery people,and my friend. vald:they are not here and i captured those new people are captured at walker's prison.and i have them at my lab where they are being experimented on.and i have your friend with your parents.vald shows danny's friend and parents are dizzy. Vald:you have two choices one join me or not. Danny:we will never join you vald!. VALD:fine then i would send you and you too walker's prison.where your other mysterous people are,vald used his ghostly powers to send the nicktoons too the prison. at the walker's prison. Cortex:ah crap,well,at least were here,and,you know iris,we could, slaps him in the face. iris:again,as soon as we are done,i think i will marry you. cortex:yes! chicken little comes and sees all this. chicken little:whats going on? Iris: look some one's comeing brock:look out,chicken little! little runs in panic Walker:all right it's time too get out!. Iris:does that mean chicken little. Walker:no not him you guys!. mystery people:okkkkkkk? Mystery people and walker:they went down too the whiping room for hurting.and rion tells chicken little,some thing. Rion:i need you to tell the nicktoons that?.WERE IN TROUBLE HERE! chicken little:Okkkk!. chicken little went too his friends and saided. Chicken little:You guys i just meet someone i Just meet a di gata defender and i think their in trouble because?. Abby and pig:Im SORRY YOUR GOING TO SAY LOUDER BECAUSE MY MUSIC PLAYER IS TOO LOUD!. Chicken little:hang on. chicken little gets something from his chest;and he comes back too them and saided louder. chicken little:THEIR GOING TOO THE WHIPING ROOM!. Abby and runt:WHATTTTTT! Abby: we got too go help them,come on.they used the batring too wreck the bars,and the bars too powerful and they were hurting the three and one went on crashing the wall on the top.and the sc 2 was flying and crashing into the bucket.and the last one was hit by a mouse trap and chicken little Said even louder. Chicken little:Well resscue will find us right?. Abby and runt:yesss?. at the nicktoons cell Walker:well well if it is danny you are a long way too come here.and your friends too so im going too let you out,and try not too make an escape plan because their are cameras on wall inside the prison and the outside. Nicktoons:all right?. walker went out to the prison grounds. the lasers went down. Danny:well someone has turned the cameras on and lookng spying on us and,let find us the lever for the cameras.and lets just go and find someone who knows about the mystery people. Spongebob:i have shut off the cameras. too be continued cutscene 3 the mystery poeple and chicken little cells. Chicken little:that's it were never going home were not going to home,were never going too see our friends and my dad ever again. Chicken little:ok start crying right now,ok you guys. Abby and runt:right! chicken little and abby and runt were crying because they were traped in jail.and chicken little heard someone. Chicken little:hey you guys do you hear that. Abby:I don't know but their here. Runt:i know who's here!.but THEY ARE HERE!,and TAKE COVER! chicken little and abby and runt were takeing cover. then the nicktoons were here the mystery people is gone,and they found some and telling his friends and takeing cover. Spongebob squarepants:look someone in the third cell?. Sam mansion:comeon you guys lets break it down. Nicktoons:the nicktoons break the control panel,all togther and the lasers went down,and spongebob saided too them. Spongebob squarepants:hi my name is spongebob and this is patrick,dani,danny,sam mansion,timmy and fairys and poof and zim and jimmy neutron tak and gir and gaz. Chicken little:hello my chicken little and abby and runt. Tak:yes we know your names are,but can you tell us where are the mystery people are. runt:yes i think where they are now their going to the whiping room. Nicktoons:oh yes,but THE WHIPING ROOM!. Spongebob squarepants:Ahhhhhh!,THE WHIPING ROOM!. Danny: we got too go too the whiping room and save our mystery people and confront walker. Sam mansion:So Are you coming or what?. Chicken little and abby and runt:YES!. Spongebob squarepants:well follow us and you and your friends will become members of our team. Chicken little,abby,runt:right!. Mystery people:owwwwwwwwww!. Spongebob:i hear someone you guys it's them their in there in the leftside of the four rooms!. danny:comeon you guys lets get them!. Nicktoons:the nicktoons breaked down the door,and danny saided. Danny:well got you mystery people and samurai. samurai x:look out walker is right behind you. Walker:what are you doing here are you trying too defeat me and,THIS MY PRISON,MY JOB,AND MY LIFE!. Walker:so give up!. Danny:No way,were ending this now!. Walker:You can stop me now. Walker:oh my head,it hurts. Spongebob squarepants:well we got mystery people freed almost,and i know where they are located two teams are on skuller's island and vald's mansion. Danny:comeon spongebob,lets get out of here. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were here at skuller's island and chicken little saided. Chicken little:where are we.and this place is spooky.and creepy. Sam mansion:come on you guys let just find skuller and mystery people. Spongebob:hey look!someone is comming! Homer simpson:hey,what do want?spongy guy? Peter griffin:yeah what do you want,some help. spongebob:well no,hi my name is spongebob and this is. Peter:yeah yeah,your friends,hi my name is peter griffin and this is lois,meg,stewie,chris,and brian. sam mansion:why are two familys from two violent shows join us? Patrick:why not? Peter:yes let all of us join you guys. they went to skuller hut and they opened the door and it was an ambush. skuller:i have working for the syndicate again. Patrick:It's skuller he is back on the syndicate. Skuller:yes i have worked on the syndicate and i have the half of the mystery people and i guess this is where we fight it out. Danny:yes so bring it on skuller so bring it on!. stewie:well that just great it not have good since i have fight with a battle droid. stewie has defeated the battle droid with a blade,and spit on the droid. Skuller:oh my gut and im going to nock out right now. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were freeing the mystery people.and they went to the fentons network. Nicktoons:the nicktoons were here on fentons network,and wreck from the evil syndicate. Homer:what now? Peter:looks like we are dealing with one son of a *****. Danny:it was vald who has ruined my family's network and he going too pay for all this. danny got angry because vald ruined his family's network,and vald is going to pay for all this. Mystery person number 3: ummm?,you guys you should come and see this. Sam mansion:well vald has controled the people of amity park again and now were doing it a again and again. Nicktoons:right!. the nicktoons were saveing the people of amity park. Spongebob squarepants:now there's just one more ghost left vald. Homer:hey i don't wanna bother,but somewhone is coming.crap,i forgot,it the special guest star,its merida from brave. peter:oh crap! Vald:you have ruined my plan and my two members. Danny:yes we are here too free the last and defeat the syndicate and save my friend and my family and make you pay. Vald:well you defeated me and peter:yeah,yeah,yeah.who spilled the coke? Vald:and now i escape see you next time nicktoons. vald got away and into the portal. the nicktoons were freeing the mystery people and their friend. Spongebob:and lets get back to the mawgu's lair. at the mawgu's lair Spongebob squarepants:and now let's see who is in those hoods. Sam mansion:rion and kara and seth and melosa and erik and adam. Tucker:homer,i remember you saying that there was a special guest star.where is she? merida:im here!oh,and do you know about this robot and monster?they are pretty wierd. spongebob:hey!thats robot and monster! sam mansion:c.g and ethan and luis and emily and anna maht. Tucker:quest and ethan and benny and erica and sarah. agent j:hi im agent j.i heard you guys are in trouble.need help?i think agent k was kidnapped by vlad plasimus. merida:oh gee,now what? Patrick:ash ketchum,misty,tracey,brock,dawn,may,max,iris,cilan. Stewie:well you are hot iris i think we should get married. drunk cortex:does anyone have tickets to universal studios(burp)hollywood?i think i found agent k and stewie,shut the F*** up.i will mary iris.it was a promise. sandy:graer. Stewie:oh sorry i think that you are going too get married. larry:gatling,way,lord sprite,jane,benny's grandmother. spongebob:yeah,but how did cortex end up escaping and thus,getting drunk? Dr cortex:well i escaped with some of finest prison vents that leads too the outside. spongebob:yeah,and what about iris? dr cortex:oh man i forgot! danny:maybe we can save the others. jimmy:and the cast of hotel transylvania,too! Category:Popular pages Category:NICKTOONS Category:Popular pages Category:NICKTOONS Category:Popular pages Category:NICKTOONS